Fearless
by BoatsBourneBackIntoThePast
Summary: Taylor Swift songfic. Eleventh Doctor and Amy. From Amy's point of view. Sorry about the rubbish summary! Can't wait for next weeks episode of Doctor Who!


__

I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Rated T, just incase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Yet. But one day...

* * *

Fearless

Amy was sat in the jump seat, watching the Doctor whirl his mad dance around the console, pulling levers, pressing buttons, and fixedly ignoring the blue stabiliser button River Song had pointed out. Amy had to admit that she liked the noise the TARDIS made when it landed too. It did sound kind of cool.

Normally she would just sit back, hold on tight and watch him clumsily flying the TARDIS to God knows where, but for some reason she was distracted today. She had been unable get a Taylor Swift song out of her head for days now. She had been singing it almost constantly. Her hope had been that if she sang it enough then eventually it would leave of its own accord. Unfortunately, this had not been working out too well for her.

Suddenly, the Doctor jumped back as sparks flew from the console. Amy smirked and hummed to herself as she continued to watch him, the madman in a box.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

She'd discovered the ballroom the other day. It was beautiful, huge and awe inspiring, and Amy had begged the Doctor to dance with her. After a surprisingly small amount of nagging, he had consented. He was a good dancer, she'd give him that. As he whirled her around the room, to a song only he could hear, the song had popped into her head for the first time in what felt like ages. She'd hummed it quietly to herself as they'd spun in controlled circles, and when he pulled her closer, she'd caught her breath. All too soon, the Doctor brought them to a stop. They were both slightly out of breath, and Amy was desperate for him not to pull away. When her grip tightened, he whispered

"You alright, Pond?" But at the same time, he had pulled her even closer to him, until his cheek rested next to hers.

She had thought that dance had left her speechless, but she found she could just whisper,

"Yeah, guess I'm just out of breath."

They had stayed like that for what felt like hours (although it was not nearly long enough for Amy), until the Doctor, suddenly brisk and business like, said,

"Right, where to next Pond?"

She had smiled, and made some flippant comment, she made so many a day it was hard to keep track. She had followed him into the console, to watch him drive them to their next destination (with the brakes on, of course).__

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

She loved watching him drive. It was fascinating to her, how otherworldly, how _alien_ he seemed, as he hopped frantically around, a madman in a box. _Her_ madman in a box. No, Amy! No. Thinking like that wasn't going to do anything except break her heart, and she knew it. But at the same time, she couldn't stop herself. He was hers, even if he would never know it. She looked at him brush his silly, floppy hair out of his eyes, and watched him, absent mindedly smiling at something on the monitor.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it  
_

He then looked up at Amy, his absent minded smile still on his face. The look he gave her was one she hadn't seen him use before. At least, not when he thought she was looking. It was a look that she simultaneously loved and hated. Loved, because it gave her the hope that maybe, just maybe, her love wasn't unrequited, and he actually loved her in return. Hated, because she knew this not to be the case. He had a future with River Song, and she shouldn't, couldn't...wouldn't interfere. And she knew this hope would kill her.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
_

"Come on, Pond."

"Where are we?"

"Why don't you find out?"

She hesitated, just for a moment, and afterwards was so glad she had. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her, forcibly towards the TARDIS doors, smile still on his face.

__

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

It was her fifth birthday party, her last with her parents. It completely floored Amy, the Doctor could tell. Her hands were shaking, an unusual sign of weakness, but on her face was a huge smile. She watched, as her she and her friends sat at a large table in the garden chatting and giggling, as her father brought out her birthday cake and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday To You', as her parents chased her 'round her garden long after all of her friends had left, and when her mother brought out a picnic blanket and the three of them ate birthday cake for tea. She knew that they would eat birthday cake for the rest of tomorrow as well, as her mum had gone a bit overboard on the baking.

Amy remembered, about a week ago, the two of them sitting in the TARDIS entrance, their legs dangling, cups of hot chocolate in hand, and her explaining, that however many good memories she had of her parents, it made her sad that her last memories of them would always be the sad ones. And the Doctor, in his way, seemed to understand.

And now...

"Amy? Is this ok?" It was a strange question to ask. They had been sat there for hours. He had brought out hot chocolate. And now he asked?

"Why would you ask now? Why not hours ago, when we first arrived?" She had never been one to beat around the bush.

"You seemed kind of transfixed."

"Yes, it's ok. It's more than ok, it's....perfect. It's more than I had ever hoped for."

"Good. Happy Birthday, by the way." Wait, what?

"Wait, birthday? It's my birthday?" He laughed,

"Sorry, I know, time seems to stop in the TARDIS doesn't it? You forget about birthdays and things."

"Yeah..." They sat in silence, and watched five-year-old Amy and her parents pack up the cake and blanket and head back into the house.

"Doctor, thank you. This had been the best birthday ever." He smiled at her, giving her that look again. It made her lose her breath.

"It's the least I could do."

"But thank you."

"You're welcome."

She couldn't take her eyes off his. She looked at his eyes, then her eyes strayed, completely of their own accord, completely uncontrollably towards his mouth. The Doctor's eyes seemed to be having the same problem. He was giving her that look again! How was she supposed to resist that look? But... he was about to pull away, she was certain of it. She had to do something. Before she could stop herself, before she could think of the possible and disastrous consequences, she grabbed the lapels of is tweed jacket, pulled him forcibly towards her, and crashed her mouth onto his.

To say that this surprised the Doctor was an understatement of an epic standard. He couldn't have been more surprised if she'd suddenly transformed into the Moxx of Balhoon and started singing the Martian world anthem in Raxicoricofalapatorian. In fact, that would have been a halfway normal day for the Doctor. However, surprised as he was, he began to kiss her back. One of his hands tangled in her hair, while the other leisurely made its way down to the small of her back.

_  
Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Amy was beginning to get worried. She had been kissing the Doctor for what she was pretty sure was over a minute, and yet he was still completely unresponsive. She was about to pull back, losing her nerve when suddenly his mouth opened, one of his hands entangling itself in her hair and the other trailing down her back. As soon as she was sure that he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon, Amy let go of his lapels, and positioned herself so that she was straddling his lap. He let out a low moan, and she searched for his bow tie, quickly undoing it, and pulling it off. She then let her hands wander, across his chest, under his coat. The coat soon followed the bow tie. She then continued to explore his arms, his shoulders, his back. The Doctor seemed to be conducting a very necessary exploration of his own, as his hands travelled down her back, over her bum, and up and down her thighs. Neither of them was in a hurry for anything for anything else, not tonight. They had all the time in the world for that.

_  
Yeah  
I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_  
_The Doctor was the one who eventually pulled back.

"Amelia" He was breathless, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm?"

"We should probably go. Don't want your five-year-old self to look out of the window and see us snogging in the TARDIS doorway." She sighed, disappointed.

"I guess"

"Don't worry. Now I know I can kiss you without being slapped, there's no stopping me." She grinned.

"I'll hold you to that."

She got up off is lap, and walked, as casually as possible into the TARDIS, when she found she needed to sit down on the jump seat rather quickly.

The Doctor followed her, and, after pressing a couple of controls, walked over to her an kissed her deeply. He pulled back, all too soon, and gently took her hand, pulled her to her feet an led her through the TARDIS's corridors to a room with a large comfortable-looking sofa and a large television. He pointed over to two walls of floor to ceiling shelving, and said

"Your choice", before going to sit patiently on the sofa.

After a few minutes, she pulled out 'Bride and Prejudice' put it into the DVD player and went to sit next to the Doctor, who pulled her close to him. She fell asleep about five or ten minutes into the movie, her head on the Doctor's shoulder, his face buried in her hair.

__

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh yeah yeah

* * *

Please rate and review!

Also, after looking at the trailer again, I have noticed that when Amy kisses the Doctor (truly epic!) she is wearing the same top as in the weeping angels episodes. The kiss may be next week! This makes me happy, and I hope it does you too!


End file.
